Fox Masterson: Part The Confederate Flag Debate Part II ISIS Retur
by FoxMasterson
Summary: So I made this one to get my thoughts out on an issue that is making me made which is the confederate flag and racism, racism I hate. Bastically I dont care what you have a confederate flag but I don't think its cool. Anyway This is a two parter there are some jokes like at the end, but mostly its just pretty cool. The theme is #lovewins.


Fox Masterson: Part I = Confederate Flag Stuff Part II=ISIS again.

So Fox Masterson were playing a game of basketball. They were against a team of black guys in the urban jungle. "Hey brotha from anotha motha!" Shark-Man said to one of the cooler looking black guy basketball players. He gave him a jive handshake. Shark-Man was the best player on the team, he could drive through the paint with ease. Tigris was the worst. Fox Masterson was in the middle between them, not so good, not so bad but he had a sweet shot like stephon curry of the golden gate warriors. Then there was Gecko Man who decoyed himself to become the other players because he was a shape shifter. They were all part of a special team of CIA agents that fought against the likes of ISIS and other terrorist organizers.

So here they were on there day off when all of a sudden their fun basketball gamew as interupted by a car crashing into the basketball court, it had a confeterate flag on it. A guy came out waving a confederate flage. "Shit!" Shark-Man said as he lit his cigarette he knew there was a fight a brewing, he was not only a sniper but an excelent street brawler from the mean streets. "What gives, what's this give turkey sayin!" One of the black african americans said to the guy waving the flag being an instigator. "YOU ALL WANT TO MAKE THIS FLAG ILLEGAL IT JUST A FLAG!" Fox knew that this was not the case. Jeremy told me that the confed flag is a racist flag and I belive him.

"Get off the court you cracker ass!" Said another black African American guy guy. Fox knew that them was fighin' words. "What's goin' on said Panda Ryu." Panda Ryu was a ancient japanese panda man who did not know what was going on. "Let me explain said Fox."

Fox took center stage. "Long ago there was guy named benidct arnold who was a traitor he tricked the south into thinking slavery was good, but it wasnt. Then when Aberaham Lincoln freed all the slaves the south was mad at him, so they revolted into the civil war. The civil war was sad because brothers killed brothers, mothers killed mothers, whites killed whites, blacks killed blacks, it was a bloodbath and the KKK became a big time thing."

"That not true!" said confed guy who then said his own speech. "Hey look the confed flag is no more racist that the reg flag, the regular flag is same colors. This flag just looks like the england flag."

"No sir you are wrong! It is like the england flag but racist." Abraham lincoln was there all of a sudden on a hoover board. The confed guy pissed his pants and quickly got back into his sports can and raced off." Then Abraham Lincoln turned into Gecko Man. "Works everytime gecko man said, everyone laughed and the basketball teams played a game, Fox's team was beaten because there was this African American black who dunked on them constantly.

"I can't get over racism." Said Tigris who hated racism. She was asian. They all went to bed feeling bad for the people of the united states who were not white because they were considered second citizens to the whites.

"There must be somthing I can do!"Said fox in the middle of the night.

But there wasn't, racism is human nature, each and every person who is not a race that is the other race then they will still be racist. A little philosiphy for ya! Monkeys are racist against other monkeys and we are related to monkeys so therefore if they are racist it is in our DNA because evolution made it so. The reason why Fox and the group were playing with the African Americans in the baksetball tourneyment was because that is the only way to get rid of racism. To really get to now the people of the of the other race is to make them part of your own race. THE HUMAN RACE!

So the adventure didn't even start yet, as the group got orders from the CIA to fight the true enemy of all races ISIS. Obama himself had told them about a group of ISIS members who were laying low in a village with too many childrens to bomb. SO they had to be killed one by one and very carefully, if Fox killed one of the little children he would never forgive himself andget PSD.

So they were off to do the incredibly complicated mission, all of the team including Panda Ryu the newest member went with them. "HEY DO YOU KNOW HYDUKEN!" Said Pantero laughing because it is a street fighter move. "YES!" Panda Ryu said suprisingly and he actually did one breaking Pantero's laptop "WHAT THE! MY LAPTOP!" Said pantero who was suprised. "YES the Hyduken was invented by me, why do you think streetfighter named the guy Ryu."

"How do you do it!?" Pantero said, "I will team you the wisdom of the ancient japan...someday." Pantero bowed and Gecko-Man the trickster hit a ona gong and they all laughed.

The team was getting along great when they parachuted into the enemy fire blowing the enemies who were firing away with their own magnum guns that they all had for the mission. Fox had a shotgun, a regular shotgun thats all he needed.

Then out of nowhere all of a sudden they realized it was a trap. A humungous giant metal Lepoard appeared. It was awesome but it was under the control of ISIS an ISIS member was in its headcontrolling it, other ones were in his torso feet and arms. It shot lazers and it was badass.

"Crap we can't defeat this bad ass leopard robot that is controled by ISIS." Fox said as he was under heavy fire.

Tigris and Pantero who were boyfriend and girlfriend went around the village and convinced the villiage children and women to be on their side. They did. Then they all came at the Leopard Robot.

The robot seemed suprised, it wasn't the robot that was suprised it was the people inside of it controling it. You see ISIS thought that the villagers liked them the best, but they actually sided with AMERICA, because in America everyone is created equal. That is what the women and children wanted, it brings a tear to my eye. And so they all attacked the leopard robot and the ISIS members left.

The team sat there satisfied. I guess #lovewins said Tigris. Yes that isn't just gays marriage its love in everyway, love to defeat ISIS. "Fox said Hey Villagers and Children you can have the leopard robot to defend your town. If we really need it we will come and get it. Okay?" The town villagers cheared they had gotten the Leopard robot that was really cool. The team gave eachother high fives and then they went into their Lion shapped main ship.

Pantero was happy because he did not get injured only his laptop did by the hyduken. Then all of a sudden he tripped over a toaster and scraped his kee. "What the! I never trip I am an expert cordination." Then all of a sudden the toaster turned into Gecko-Man who as you remember is a trickster to the 100th degree. The team laughed like crackling hyenas.


End file.
